


【ST/圣诞贺文】Merry Christmas Captain and Commander

by Ellen_elen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_elen/pseuds/Ellen_elen
Summary: 第一篇ST的文章！！虽说是圣诞贺文不过发的有点晚==





	

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇ST的文章！！虽说是圣诞贺文不过发的有点晚==

正文：

 

「让我的爱如阳光一般包围着你，而又给予你光辉灿烂的自由。  
                                                                   ——泰戈尔《流萤集》」  
   
“Keptain on the bridge——”  
电梯门打开，年轻的领航员的话音未落，舵手和通讯员已经自然地转过椅子，向他们的长官打了个招呼。  
Kirk舰长会点点头坐下，拿着PADD签字确认轮机长的报告，然后习惯性地将目光投向紧随他身后进入舰桥的大副兼科学官。  
而后者几乎总会在同一瞬间无声地作出回应，接着加速完成对实验结果的分析，站到舰长椅旁。  
首席医官不多时后或许也会到达舰桥，准备好应对一切突发情况——深空中未知的某种外星病毒，或者，长度上未知的JTK过敏清单。  
于是坐标被输入，航线得到确认，通讯一切正常，船员各自就位。  
Engage（启程）。  
   
但今天，今天明显是不同的。  
若依照瓦肯人的习惯说，那必定是一段包含了舰桥成员情绪波动幅度以及工作效率等精确到小数点后两位数据的报告，然而——不妨用一种更通俗易懂的语言来描述吧。  
Chekov通报的声音比以往明快了许多，一向工作专注的Sulu堂而皇之地将女儿的照片摆到了手边，Uhura的头饰换成了带着星星花纹的红白双色，Scotty则罕见地没有在报告中给出第n个“更新”他亲爱的银女士的企图，而Enterprise实际的“大权在握者”——Dr. Leonard McCoy甚至在几天前就已经开始准备给Jo的礼物清单了。  
   
“所以你们不如给舰桥里也挂几个圣诞花环算了？”  
电梯门打开，舰桥里响起了零零落落的笑声，Jim如往常一样走到舰长椅前，才发现自己的打趣有一部分成了现实：椅背上挂着一只毛绒绒的红色圣诞袜，里面放满了——上帝保佑——只是贺卡。  
他回想起去年圣诞Enterprise上巧克力泛滥的后果，不由得打了个寒战，飞快地瞥了一眼身后的Spock，结果正好被回身的两个人看了个正着。  
“Keptain，你不喜欢贺卡吗？”俄罗斯少年盯着那只袜子，目光在舰长的表情和他手中的卡片上转了几个来回，苦恼地抓了抓头发，“果然还是我不会选图案——”  
被误解的Jim还没反应过来，已经有人及时出声阻止了领航员的自我谴责：“不是图案的问题吧Mr. Chekov，”亚裔舵手的神情波澜不惊，正经得像是在汇报武器状况，然而内容……  
“我看，大概是Captain在怀念去年的巧克力。”  
直击要害。  
刚刚还稍有些收敛的笑声终于无可抑制地爆发了出来，Spock在一瞬间甚至考虑需不需要呼叫Dr. McCoy来检查几个人的精神状况来判断他们是否可以当值。然而长期与人类工作的经验让Spock意识到人类总是有一些不合逻辑的行为，于是他没有费心去思考众人大笑的原因，而是将注意力再次放回了距离他一步之遥的舰长身上。  
当然，没有人想给大副解释他们的笑点的，就连当事人——正假装自己突然对假期安排产生了浓厚兴趣的Captain Kirk——也不想这么做。  
   
去年的这个时候，他们在Enterprise上度过了第三个平安夜，也是大部分人第三个在茫茫深空中度过的平安夜。刚刚带队完成一个考察任务的Captain Kirk亲自上阵，改造了几台食物复制机的程序，于是饭桌上一下子多出来了各种甜甜的巧克力产品，包括曲奇、蛋糕、冰淇淋等被Dr. McCoy打包贴上“不健康”标签的食物。  
“别这样严厉啊Bones，”Chekov甚至还记得那时候舰长狡黠的微笑，“It is Christmas really.”  
一切都很正常，直到舰长带着一杯热巧克力牛奶试图把在实验室里连续工作72小时的Mr. Spock拽回舱室——Sulu总是觉得这事蹊跷极了，精通瓦肯文化的舰长，怎么会不知道巧克力对瓦肯人大脑的麻痹作用相当于酒精对人类呢？  
之后他们就——再一次——见识到了首席医官的怒火，还是同时针对Enterprise里职位最高的两个人的那种，然而具体是因为什么，没有人知道。  
只是复制机里的一切巧克力都悄无声息地消失了。  
   
“Mr. Sulu，请检查驶向地球的航线状况。”  
“Aye, Commander.”  
当然，最终还是Mr. Spock解了围——面无表情的科学官背着手淡淡地扫了一眼几个情绪尚未平复的人，于是笑声戛然止住，其效果大概不亚于一记瓦肯掐。始作俑者Sulu早已回到了工作状态，只不过在和舰长确认坐标的时候，轻快地眨了眨眼。  
24.3分钟的航程似乎漫长地像一天，而当他们终于看到那颗水蓝色的星球后，所有人都发自内心地微笑了起来。  
那是人类的母星啊，是他们在深空中感到孤独或恐惧时，心中最稳妥最强大最安平的后盾，是他们生命的起点，与征程的归宿。  
Jim打开全舰广播，几句话说完了关于假期的注意事项，尔后停顿片刻，附上了一个温暖的微笑：“Merry Christmas.”  
适逢佳节归乡。  
   
**  
   
 “Jim——”  
“得了吧Bones我已经成年了，你能不能不要像只老母鸡一样管着我啊，”金发男孩大大咧咧地拍着好友的肩，“好不容易能见Jo一次你还不抓紧时间培养培养父女感情，我又能出什么事儿啊”  
“你能折腾出的事儿多了！”McCoy几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话的，然而他还是不放心，“Spock——”  
“Doctor？”  
“你会和Jim在一起的，对吧？”McCoy承认这是他唯一能想出的办法了，“别让他去什么……不该去的地方。”  
“喂Bones——”  
“我会负责舰长在假期期间的安全，”瓦肯人露出了一个微妙的表情，罕见地没有要求医生具体定义什么是“不该去的地方”。  
“你们两个啊——”男孩有些无奈地举手投降，“我保证我就待在公寓里做一下午的姜饼人，行了吧？”  
“姜饼人？”Spock疑惑地挑起左边的眉毛，于是他急忙做了补充：“里面没有巧克力。”  
   
**  
   
“Captain——”  
“Spock，我们可是在度假。Call me Jim.”  
“Jim.”  
“Yes Spock？”  
“我不认为这是有必要的，”Spock盯着围在自己脖子上的柔软布料，有一部分意识似乎还停留在刚刚温暖环绕过来的瞬间，“瓦肯人可以调节自身温度来适应外界，况且它似乎弱化了我对外界的感知能力和思维的反应速度。”这似乎是唯一可能的解释，Spock想，没有反应过来人类的手指已经再度擦过他颈部的皮肤。  
“我认为你的逻辑不适用于旧金山的冬天，Spock，”Jim笑着看了他的大副一眼，然后退后一步上下打量了一番，转过身又拿来一条浅灰色的：“你觉得这个怎么样？”  
“Fascinating.”瓦肯人挑了挑眉，没有再举出其他方法来抗议。  
   
于是几个小时之后，Jim收获了两大包食材还有一个带着围巾和毛绒帽子的瓦肯人，堪称满载而归。在确定目的地时两个人产生了分歧，他原本要回星联给他安排的公寓里，没想到Spock坚决不同意。  
“我确信我在旧金山的居所能够满足你制作饼干的要求，Captain——Jim，它的大小也足够容纳我们两人，而且居住条件相对良好。”  
Jim不知道自己的大副什么时候变得如此固执——莫非是和Bones待多了？他好笑地想着，没有再和Spock争执。毕竟，这可是号称毫无偏好的瓦肯人第一次在公事以外提出要求。  
Spock的公寓确如他所料——朴素的原木色家具，一间主卧一间书房，格架上摆着一些香料，没有任何多余的饰物。然而厨具却异常丰富，从锅碗瓢盆到烤箱烤盘应有尽有。  
“Spock……？”Jim承认Spock系着围裙的画面已经超出了他的想象力所及，然而后者只是平静地点点头肯定了他的猜想，“我母亲来拜访我时常常会亲自下厨，故而我也学会了几样地球菜品的制作方法。况且，复制机通常无法做出最正宗的Plomeek汤和其他瓦肯食物，所以掌握一些烹饪技术是符合逻辑的。”  
“那…这样，晚餐你来做，我负责饼干，ok?”他扫了一眼墙上的老式钟表，然后突然想起一个问题，“现在4点多，你一会儿是不是还需要冥想？那我在这儿……？”  
“你的存在对此并不影响，”Spock从厨房里走出递给他一杯果汁一样的饮料，像是早就预料到了他会这么问，“我也不介意。”

**

这将是一个漫长而又温柔的冬夜。  
落日的余晖慢慢消散，玻璃窗映出了暖融融的光晕。公寓里的温度已经被调低了一些，不过人类上身也只穿了件单衬衫，正挽着袖子往碗里加蜂蜜。案板上放着一本古老的食谱，正摊开在“姜饼人”那一页。  
这就是Spock在3.87小时的冥想完毕后在厨房看到的场景，他在那一瞬间愣了一下，后知后觉地意识到自己好像是第一次见Jim不穿制服的样子。正在忙碌的人似乎感受到了他的视线，抬起头笑着打了个招呼，然后注意力又回到了碗中的面团上。  
有那么0.1秒Spock思考了一下需不需要把PADD拿来开始做下一阶段任务的计划书，但他随即否定了自己的想法——学习制作一种未知食物的方法显然也符合逻辑，而这样的Jim更是……难得一见。  
当然，Jim自己倒没有注意到一旁人的心思。他刚刚把面团摊平在案板上，然后拿出模具准备开始塑形。不一会儿烤盘上就摆满了三排深棕色的小人儿，每个上面都撒着一点淡淡白色糖霜。他打开烤箱，将烤盘小心翼翼地放了到了中层，设置完时间和温度后按下了“开始”的按钮。  
   
“如果你不反对，我将开始准备晚餐。”  
“好。”  
   
他感受到Spock走过他的身后，久违的热度透过摩擦的衣料传来。  
烤箱内部亮起了一层暖光，姜粉和黄油的甜香一点一点在空气中扩散。  
瓦肯人低着头在研究菜谱。厨房里安静极了。  
   
**

“Spock?”  
“嗯？”  
“我在想你问我的那个问题…”  
“什么问题？”  
“就是你在去年的圣诞节问我的那个问题。”  
“那你想好答案了吗，Jim？”

他们没有花太长时间吃饭，然而这并不影响饭菜的口感——事实上，Spock做的苹果布丁味道出乎意料的好，而当Jim询问他时，Spock只是表示当他在幼年时他的母亲常常会在圣诞节做这道甜点。尽管瓦肯人平时极少摄入糖分，他的母亲却声称这是他父亲最——以一个瓦肯人所能达到的程度——“喜欢”的一种食物之一。  
当然，Spock说他的父亲从未承认过。  
那一定是一个挺温馨的画面，他想，思绪不由得转到了自己的家庭上，不过他及时刹住了车。  
两个人之间颇有默契的沉默持续到了晚餐结束。他在得到主人允许后从书房里随意选了本书靠在了沙发上，而Spock在收拾完碗碟后拿着PADD坐到了他身边——仅仅一臂之遥。  
而他突然想起了去年的这时候他正和被他命令喝完牛奶然后回去休息的Spock在舱室里下棋，也是仅隔了一副棋盘的距离。他捏着棋子，还在思考下一步要怎么走，结果对面的人突然扔过来一个问题——他大概是头一次听到Spock说话语速那么快，快到他差点没有听清。

Spock还在等待他的答案。他笑着看了身旁人一眼，存心要逗对方心急：“不说这个，你知道和槲寄生有关的圣诞节习俗吗？”  
“Jim——”Spock没有放下手里的PADD，耳朵尖却有些泛绿，好在柔和的澄光下那并不明显。  
“你先回答我的问题，我就回答你的（Answer mine first, the I'll answer yours）。”Jim不动声色地向Spock坐着的那一侧靠了靠，轻轻握住了对方的手腕。  
“我——我对此并不了解，Jim。”瓦肯人引以为傲的自制力得以让Spock说完了这句话，然而他觉得他的手腕已经要烧起来了。这非常、非常的不合逻辑。  
“那真是——太遗憾了，”人类故意拖长了声音，然后轻轻地抚上瓦肯人的指尖，另一只手变戏法似的举出几丛坠着浆果的灌木，“亏我还特地准备了道具。”  
“我能否将这视作你的答案，Captain？”Spock的声音——依然很平静，然而脸上的颜色这次可是被Jim看得明明白白。  
而他没有再继续调侃，只是自然而然地顺从了身旁人的动作，与他交换了一个温柔的、不含情欲的瓦肯吻：“我想是的，Commander.”  
烛光下那双焦糖色的眸子明亮而温暖。  
“Merry Christmas.”  
   
                                                                                       【Fin.】  
   
Freetalk  
#1  
“Spock，你觉得姜饼好吃吗？”  
“它的口感尚可接受。”  
“请用你人类的那一半回答，Mr.Spock。”  
“糖粉放多了20.03g，Jim。”  
   
#2  
“Spock，所以去年圣诞节你为什么要跑到实验室待着？”  
“有一部分实验的结果尚未整理，同时我也需要一个更专注的工作环境。”  
“难道是我的存在让你分心了吗，Spock？”  
“……”不想承认也不能说谎的大副采取了有效的行动制止了他的舰长继续发问。

                                                                              【这次是真的Fin啦.】


End file.
